Dewey's Dog
|image=Malcolm_in_the_middle;_dewey's_dog.jpg|right |airdate=April 7, 2002 |previous=Hal Coaches |next=Poker 2 }}Dewey's Dog is the 17th episode of season 3 and the 58th episode overall in Malcolm in the Middle. It was directed by Bob Stevens and wriiten both by Michael Glouberman & Andrew Orenstein. The episode aired on April, 7, 2002.{C} Plot Dewey finds a dog and uses him to gain the upper hand over Malcolm and Reese, such as making them wear dresses and makeup. On their anniversary, Hal and Lois both are sick with stressing out, but neither will admit it. In Alaska, Francis comes face-to-face with his former, albeit drunk commandant, Edwin Spangler, who blames him for not only losing his job at Marlin Academy, but also his desertion. Summary Walking home from school, Dewey befriends a dog name Marshmallow. In his imagination, Hal and Lois reminds him that he's not allowed to have a dog because they want him to be miserable as possible. However, Marshmallow tells Dewey to take him in because what his parents won't know can't harm him. He decides to take his new companion home and hides him for a while. In Alaska, a hook hand can be seen outside Lavernia's Log and Lodge. Francis is dreading that Commandant Spangler will come here from Marlin Academy and cause a lot of trouble for him. Eric tells him that there are many things they can joke about, but not Spangler, and the two of them left Marlin Academy for good and found better lives for themselves, reminding Francis they still have to do the dishes and snake out the drain before they can call it a night. At the Wilkerson house, Hal tells Craig that he has dug up his wedding vows which he never got a chance to read to Lois since she was pregnant with Francis and was about to give birth to him at the altar. Lois is preparing dinner for their anniversary. Inside the boys room, Reese and Malcolm has discovered the truth about Dewey having a dog that they open the door and have Marshmallow eat the meal while Lois is changing in her room. They have intentions to tell their parents about the dog and get Dewey grounded. Dewey thinks fast and has Marshmallow return to the boys room and he climbs on the table in his place eating the meal, which Lois catches him doing. Hal and Lois are furious with him for eating their dinner for their anniversary that they take him to the doctor to have his stomach pumped. Despite finding minor crayons, marbles and little candles, Hal still punishes Dewey for embarrassing him and Lois. In Alaska, Francis' fears about Commandant Spangler arriving has come true as he arrives cold, haggard, drunk, penniless and furious with him. He blames his former student because of the trouble he caused when he deserted Marlin Academy. Spangler got in trouble when a student informed the authorities that he was drunk and he was fired as a result. Spangler tries to strangle Francis with his hooked hands before bawling. In the Wilkerson House, Hal and Lois prepares for an evening out to celebrate their anniversary, leaving Reese and Malcolm to watch Dewey until they get back. Before leaving, Lois warns the two older boys to make sure he is serving his punishment and sent to bed after dinner. After they leave Reese and Malcolm plan to make Dewey suffer, only to find the dog is completely loyal to Dewey and obeys all his instructions. With the threat of setting Marshmallow on them, Dewey get his revenge on Malcolm and Reese for the misery they caused him. He forces them to write essays on why he's better than them, then forces them to wear dresses while they read them out. Craig comes by the house to drop off Hal's clothes and the mail when both Reese and Malcolm beg for his help. Having seen too much, Dewey locks Craig in the house so he can't escape and has him join his brothers in their humiliation. Soon enough Craig, Reese and Malcolm are singing praises about Dewey. He leaves to find scissors to cut their hair like The Three Stooges and orders Marshmallow to guard his new subjects. In Alaska, Spangler is on the floor drunk, crying and saying that he wants to die now. Francis takes pity on the former commandant and tells him that he found him a job in Alaska. He tells Spangler that he will be helping with the environment. At the Restaurant, Hal and Lois are trying to have a good time, except they have the flu. Neither want to admit it to one another until they hit the dance floor. Hal finally tells her that he needs to go to the hospital right now and Lois who is also sick, tells him that he made her happy. In the Wilkerson House, Reese, Craig and Malcolm conspire to get rid of Marshmallow. Malcolm suggests they all run for different doors since Marshmallow can only chase one of them leaving the other two to get help. Reese and Craig agree, however the two brothers let Craig run out of the house by himself. As Marshmallow chases him ready to kill, Malcolm and Reese comment on how Craig always manages to come through for them. Dewey returns ready for hair cutting, only to find Marshmallow has gone and Reese and Malcolm are ready to deal out some payback. In Alaska, Spangler is fired from his job on the first day because he show up drunk. He faints and Francis is upset that he's drunk again. Eric tells him that he needs to face the truth that the only thing that made Spangler remotely happy was tormenting and bullying helpless students. Without that purpose, there's no hope for him. Francis has an idea for Spangler's next job. Five minutes later, he is seen at Snow Haven Retirement Home in civilian clothes, bullying the elderly, which gives his life purpose and thus, he has found his true calling. In turn, the elderly residents start despising Spangler similar to how Francis and Eric did at Marlin Academy. At the Wilkerson Home, Reese and Malcolm has force Dewey to drink from the dog bowl and eat dog food as revenge for what he put them through. They intend for him to use the bathroom outside and Dewey tells them that he'll remember this too. At the hospital, Lois is on a gurney next to the one Hal's on as the orderly is reading his wedding vows. Lois is moved and says "Oh Hal." Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *David Anthony Higgins as Craig Feldspar *Daniel Von Bargen as Commandant Spangler *Eric Nenninger as Eric Hanson Cameos *Kotoko Kawamura as Mrs. Meekitjuk *Tim Halderman as Doctor *Ransford Doherty as Orderly *Paul Strolli as a waiter Quotes :Hal: I don't understand, an entire roast gone, with your bare hands. The salad, the potatoes, the green beans. What do you have to say for yourself? :Dewey: I was hungry, I guess. :Reese: This is great. Let's tell them about the dog and really nail his coffin shut. :Malcolm: Not yet. I have a hunch. :Hal: An entire stick of Butter?! :Reese: Now, lets tell them now. :Malcolm: Wait for it. :Hal: Wait a sec. How could you eat a candle? :Dewey:candle stick from Hal's hand and eats it. I like candles. i think they're good. :is disgusted with Dewey. :Hal: That's it, you are going to the hospital and having your stomach pumped. ---- :has passed out drunk in front of Francis and Eric. :Francis: I don't believe it, he's drunk again! :Eric: You're just gonna have to face it, Francis, there's no hope for this guy. The only thing that made him remotely happy was tormenting and bullying helpless students. Without that purpose he's nothing ---- :remembering what Eric said, Francis finds Spangler another job. This time it's at the Snow Haven Retirement Home. He's seen in civilian clothing. :Spangler: You call that a collage. It is an insult to the craft, I can see paste coming up over the top of the popsicle stick. :Mrs. Meekitjuk: I'm sorry, I have arthritis. :Spangler: That's it, you have just lost pudding for the whole group. Feel free to thank Mrs. Meekitjuk after I leave. :former Commandant Spangler leaves and the other elderly residents starts despising him the same way Francis and Eric did at [[Marlin Academy].] ---- :Hal: Oh Come on, that guy is the biggest faker in the world. Last time he was out with the flu, we saw him jumping up and down on the windows of the Today Show. :Craig:Sick That doesn't mean I wasn't sick. You didn't happen to tape that, did ya. I set my timer wrong. ---- :the hospital, a sick Hal and Lois are on gurneys next to each other as an orderly is standing in between them, reading Hal's wedding vows. :Orderly: You are my day, my night, the sun in my sky. You're the Duran to my Duran. :Lois:while sick Oh Hal. :Orderly: Her name is Lois and she dances on the sand. Trivia *Commandant Spangler makes a return appearance in this episode. This would be his first appearance in the season and final appearance overall. *While arguing about doctors, Francis mentions Dr. Bombay (from Bewitched) and Hawkeye (from M*A*S*H). *The song Hal plays when he appears at Lois' workplace is "Tonight's the Night (Gonna Be Alright)", sung by Rod Stewart. *This episode makes a reference to the episode Flashback, where Lois quickly got married to Hal after going into labor with Francis in order to keep him from being born out of wedlock. **If this episode takes place on Hal and Lois' anniversary, that means it also takes place on Francis' birthday. However, Francis' birthday is never mentioned in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Dewey Category:Season 3 Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Episodes without Stevie